Feud
Feud is the sixteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the eighty-second episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 14th, 2013. The episode will be Directed by Bradley Buecker and Written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Source Spoilers Plot *The kids and adults of New Directions use the music of feuding artists to try and soothe rising tensions and settle scores. Source *The kids of New Directions intervene as tensions continue to grow between Finn and Mr. Schue. The gleeks turn the tables on their teachers and assign them the theme of “Epic Musical Feuds” in the hopes it will lead to peace between their leaders. Source Ryder *Ryder will have a scary and good story. Source 1 Source 2 Sue and Blaine *Blaine and Sue will have a sing-off. Source *They are going to have a feud, inspired by the Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey rivalry partially seen on the hit televison reality show, American Idol. Source *Sue blackmails Blaine into getting back on the Cheerios. Source Scenes *Lea filmed a scene with Naya. (02/07) Source *Lea was shooting with Chris and Naya. (02/07) Source However this also could be for Girls (and Boys) on Film. *Naya was in dance rehearsal. (02/08) Source *Chord filmed a short scene with Darren. (02/11) Source *Naya filmed her solo which has been confirmed to be Cold Hearted. (02/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Dean filmed a scene with Naya. (02/11) Source *Location filming is taking place today at the Millennium Biltmore Hotel, Los Angeles. (02/12) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Ryan posted a photo featured Dean at the Millennium Biltmore Hotel (02/13) Source *Lea was shooting with Naya. (02/15) Source *Darren and Alex were present for a McKinley courtyard scene where a plane flies over for Blaine which is sent out by Sue. This is done at an airport because it would cost a lot more to have the plane fly over the actual McKinley set. Source The 'Blaine is on the bottom' picture at the moment is rumoured to be photoshopped, and it is currently not proven to be real or fake. *Chord filmed a scene with Jenna and Darren (02/20) Source However this could be for 4x17. *Becca and Heather were shooting a scene that involved Lord Tubbington. (02/20) Source However this could be for 4x17 Music *Lea was in the studio recording a duet with Dean, later confirmed to be How to Be a Heartbreaker. (02/07) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *On Live with Kelly & Michael, Jane Lynch mentioned she is doing a Nicki Minaj song. (02/11) *Alex was in the studio. (02/11) Source *Cory and Matthew were in the studio. (02/12) Source *Blake was in the studio. (02/19) Source However this could be for 4x17 *Dean was in the studio. (02/21). Source However this could be for 4x17 Songs *There are 6 songs in the episode. Source *Unique, Ryder, Finn, Blaine, Brody, Sue, Jake, Rachel, Will, and Santana will all sing in the episode. Source Guest Cast Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Anthony Burrell as Dallas *Joelle Martinec as Business Woman Gallery Tumblr inline mi4fjisPLb1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi4glvW3tz1qi6dff.jpg 308068_513083598738390_1851352666_n.jpg Tango.jpg x2_10dd6542.jpg BDBUuDaCEAAbUtW.jpg large.jpg|Brody in the hotel|link=https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/301834325194838016/photo/1|linktext=Brody in 4.16 Tumblr mi6lkicNt01qj8dg6o1 500.jpg 72976_514031935310223_770688475_n.jpg 600449_513084275404989_1125805950_n.jpg 560035_513084242071659_861617933_n.jpg 539344_513084302071653_1400952942_n.jpg 529600_513084328738317_1781133739_n.jpg 485311_513084312071652_1418761140_n.jpg 61742_513084228738327_862826828_n.jpg BDHqoP_CYAAZVmZ.jpg BDH-eZ2CUAEk1S6.jpg mi8rtcw0et1qiicbko1_500.jpg tumblr_mia2owCNLR1qbqtkso2_500.jpg|Darren in LA airport tumblr_mia3mxTZhD1qj5p41o2_500.jpg|"Blaine Is On The Bottom" 12i.jpg tumblr_mia7htpLYb1qdboxlo4_250.jpg tumblr_mia7htpLYb1qdboxlo1_250.jpg tumblr_mia7htpLYb1qdboxlo2_250.jpg tumblr_mia7htpLYb1qdboxlo3_1280.jpg 524918_255518234583240_1239425013_n.jpg 1_n.jpg 58810_255518484583215_1741796708_n.jpg|Another shot of "Blaine Is On The Bottom" banner tumblr_mil8ge0Y0I1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mil9w6dXqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mij9x2QKHP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_milckfZQND1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Large.jpeg tumblr_miloz9RoGf1qiicbko1_500.jpg Trivia *Dean was supposed to have his first released solo in episode 15. He was going to sing El Tango De Roxanne. The whole scene and history was changed from episode 15 to 16, and with that they also changed the song. It is now a duet with Lea on How to Be a Heartbreaker. Source Videos Navigational 4x16 4x16 4x16